Hazard Level
is a term coined by Faust to measure a human's resistance to Nebula Gas. A low Hazard Level means that a certain individual would have a much lesser chance of withstanding the gas' effects and have greater chances of dying. Higher Hazard Levels would allow a certain individuals to perform feats that would normally require a prerequisite Hazard Level. Raising one's Hazard Level also seems to nullify psychological effects of the Pandora Box and Nebula Gas, such as Sento Kiryu being able to use the Hazard Trigger for longer periods of time without going berserk and Gentoku Himuro's paranoid and cruel personality traits gained during the Sky Wall Disaster disappearing after being experimented on by Namba Heavy Industries. Description Individuals with Hazard Level 1 would die a short while after being administered with the gas, while individuals with Hazard Level 2 would immediately be converted into a Smash. Anyone with a Hazard Level above Level 2 would retain their human form even after being administered with the gas, with prime examples being Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo. According to Gentoku and Takumi Katsuragi's data, anyone with a Hazard Level above Level 3 would be able to use the Transteam Gun or Build Driver, while those above Level 4 are able to use a Sclash Driver. However, while a Level 5 Hazard Level is required to use the Evol-Driver, it's assumed that no Human originating purely from Earth is capable of naturally reaching that Level. Evidently, Faust's experiments were to isolate people with Hazard Levels high enough to use the Rider System so they could create an army of Kamen Riders for military purposes. Theoretically, the Hazard Level of humans may be raised through two means: temporarily through strong emotions, and permanently through the continual usage of purified Fullbottles and the Rider Systems. Classification The first Hazard Level mentioned in the series was Kasumi Ogura's. Due to her unnamed illness, her physical state could not withstand the transformation of being turned into a Smash. Night Rogue labeled her as "Hazard Level 1", claiming that once anyone extracted her Smash Essence, she would die immediately. Ryuga bitterly allowed Sento to extract her Smash essence, thus killing her. Her Smash essence was later purified into the Dragon FullBottle, which Ryuga treasured greatly. Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build is given Hazard Level 3.2 and later 3.7 by Blood Stalk, who notes that anger leads to his Hazard Level increasing. While fighting Ryuga, Blood Stalk calls him Hazard Level 2.4, which grows incrementally to 2.7 throughout the fight. Later, due to Ryuga's determination and strong synchronization with the Dragon Fullbottle, his Hazard Level rose to 3.0 , thus allowing him to become Kamen Rider Cross-Z. By fighting as Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Banjo was able to push his Hazard Level to 4.0, allowing him to use the Sclash Driver. Ryuga's Hazard Level later reaches Hazard Level 5 due to his alien physiology, thus allowing Evolto to possess him and use the Evol-Driver. Known Levels Notes *Hazard Level might refer to the real-life and . *The systems which adhere to a given Hazard Level are generally graded by both the users' adaptibility/compatibility for each form and the Hazard Level itself. This implies that it is not the quality of the transformation that defines a Rider's power, but simply their combat proficiency, affinity with the transformation items, and Hazard Level. This has been shown with Shinobu Katsuragi using basic Best Match forms, yet dominating the other Riders, despite two of them having Sclash Drivers, and one user possessing a Hazard Level that was initially believed impossible for humans to achieve. **Past instances where power is more dependent on the Rider than the system has been seen in the Armored Riders from Kamen Rider Gaim, with elements taken from other series like Kamen Rider Blade s Fusion Co-efficiency and Kamen Rider Wizard s Mana. ***A parallel to the two elements is when one or the other becomes to much to control, the resulting reaction becomes irreversible. However, this results in death, as opposed to a manifestation of the power taking over like Mana, or a mutation like the Fusion Co-efficiency. *The term 'Hazard Level' has previously been used in to refer to the level of danger a could pose. **Coincidentally, there is a Precious in Boukenger named ' ', which had one of the highest Hazard Levels in the show. Category:Terminology Category:Kamen Rider Build